<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A la orilla del río by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861832">A la orilla del río</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vitrina de los trofeos [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Kelpie - Freeform, Kelpies, Spiritual, awareness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leta está tomando un descanso en la orilla de un río, cuando ve algo inesperado cerca de ella...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vitrina de los trofeos [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2284268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A la orilla del río</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hace demasiado calor. La hierba te hace cosquillas en los pies desnudos. Sientes la brisa fresca rozándote las mejillas enrojecidas. Una gota de sudor te cae por la frente y la atrapas con un dedo. Te levantas de un brinco y, despacio, te acercas al río que tienes a pocos metros de ti. Te pones de cuclillas y coges un poco de agua con las manos, echándotela por el rostro y el cuello.</p><p>Alivio. Eso es lo que sientes. Cierras los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar mejor del momento. Suspiras. Sonríes.</p><p>Abres los ojos y lo ves. Ves una silueta, no muy lejos, de un caballo negro. Te quedas mirándolo, atónita. No sabes de dónde ha salido, pero es precioso. Hacía mucho que no veías uno así, por lo que te acercas a él con sigilo.</p><p>Le acaricias el hocico y al animal parece gustarle. Relincha. Pasas tus dedos por sus crines y luego por el lomo. Te sientes tentada a subir en él. Te dispones, decidida, a hacerlo, pero algo te detiene.</p><p>
  <em>No lo hagas, Leta.</em>
</p><p>Escuchas esa voz en tu cabeza y te alejas del caballo.</p><p><em>No lo hagas</em>, repite la voz. <em>No lo hagas, a no ser que quieras morir siendo el desayuno de ese kelpie.</em></p><p>Reconoces su voz. Sabes quién es.</p><p>—Maldita sea, Newt —refunfuñas—. Sal de mi mente de una vez.</p><p>Retrocedes unos pasos y miras a los ojos del animal. Cualquiera que lo viera, jamás pensaría que se trate de una de las bestias más peligrosas que existen. A Newt siempre le han apasionado estos animales, por lo que sabes cómo manejarlo. Tienes una brida en tu mochila y podrías dominarlo sin problemas. Porque, si algo aprendiste de él, de todos estos años con él, es a defenderte de todas estas criaturas.</p><p><em>Casi mejor que yo</em>, te dijo una vez.</p><p>Sonríes amargamente. Jamás lo admitirías delante de nadie, pero le extrañas tanto que hasta te duele.</p><p>Te alejas de la bestia. No quieres hacerle daño. Lo mejor es que desaparezcas, como haces siempre. Una lágrima te resbala por la mejilla mientras coges tus cosas.</p><p>—Vete, sé libre. Sé fuerte —le dices al animal, instantes antes de desaparecerte.</p><p>Sin embargo, aún no sabes a quién se lo estabas diciendo: si al kelpie o a tu mejor amigo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>